The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,963,No. 3,190,487, No. 3,191,800, No. 3,362,613, No. 3,402,872, No. 3,411,663, No. 3,554,401, No. 3,610,511, No. 3,642,790, No. 3,661,297, No. 3,722,737 and No. 4,117,925, contains a number of paperboard basket-type article carriers, some of which are foldable. Generally the prior art basket carriers have one or more deficiencies such as (1) being subject to tearing and failure when containing a large number of bottles (for example eight bottles), (2) requiring extra assembly and folding steps, (3) not providing sufficient separation between fragile articles, etc.